internationalcricketfandomcom-20200216-history
Australian cricket team in England and Ireland in 2012
The Australian cricket team toured England and Ireland in June and July 2012. Australia played a One Day International (ODI) against Ireland on 23 June, and a five-match ODI series against England from 29 June to 10 July. They also played two List A tour matches against English county sides Leicestershire Foxes and Essex Eagles. The tour was put in jeopardy at the start of June 2012, when industrial action was threatened by the Australian Cricketers' Association because of a dispute over the inclusion of performance-related pay in the contract between the players and Cricket Australia. Squads † Peter Forrest replaced the withdrawn Michael Hussey. Ireland Only ODI | score1 = 36/3 (10.4overs) | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = Paul Stirling 24 (27) | wickets1 = Brett Lee 2/10 (3 overs) | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = No result | report = Scorecard | venue = Civil Service Cricket Club Ground, Stormont, Belfast | umpires = Mark Hawthorne (Ire) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match abandoned after 10.4 overs due to heavy rain. | notes = Tim Murtagh (Ire) made his ODI debut. }} England Tour matches 50-over: Leicestershire Foxes v Australians | score1 = 241/8 (41 overs) | score2 = 136 (29.4 overs) | team2 = Leicestershire Foxes | runs1 = David Warner 74 (78) | wickets1 = Abdul Razzaq 3/39 (9 overs) | runs2 = Greg Smith 44 (59) | wickets2 = Clint McKay 4/31 (7 overs) | result = Australians won by 102 runs (D/L method) | report = Scorecard | venue = Grace Road, Leicester | umpires = Benjamin Debenham (Eng) and Peter Hartley (Eng) | motm = | toss = Leicestershire Foxes won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Match reduced to 41 overs per side due to rain. | notes = James Sykes (Leics) made his List A debut. }} 50-over: Essex Eagles v Australians | score1 = 313/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 134 (32.4 overs) | team2 = Essex Eagles | runs1 = Michael Clarke 76 (73) | wickets1 = Reece Topley 4/46 (8 overs) | runs2 = James Foster 41 (36) | wickets2 = Pat Cummins 3/26 (7 overs) | result = Australians won by 179 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = County Ground, Chelmsford | umpires = Nick Cook and David Millns (Eng) | motm = Reece Topley (Essx) | toss = Australians won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = | notes = }} ODI series 1st ODI | score1 = 272/5 (50 overs) | score2 = 257/9 (50 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Eoin Morgan 89* (63) | wickets1 = Clint McKay 1/43 (10 overs) | runs2 = Michael Clarke 61 (67) | wickets2 = Steven Finn 2/47 (10 overs) Stuart Broad 2/47 (10 overs) | result = England won by 15 runs | report = Scorecard | venue = Lord's, London | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Richard Kettleborough (Eng) | motm = Eoin Morgan (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain during the England innings delayed play by an hour. | notes = Aleem Dar stood in his 150th ODI.'' *''Michael Clarke passed 7,000 ODI runs.'' *''England beat Australia for the first time in an ODI at Lord's since 1997. }} 2nd ODI | score1 = 251/7 (50 overs) | score2 = 252/4 (45.4 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = Shane Watson 66 (80) | wickets1 = Tim Bresnan 2/50 (8 overs) | runs2 = Ravi Bopara 82 (85) | wickets2 = Michael Clarke 1/13 (2 overs) | result = England won by 6 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = The Oval, London | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Richard Illingworth (Eng) | motm = Ravi Bopara (Eng) | toss = Australia won the toss and elected to bat. | rain = Rain interrupted the Australia innings and wet ground delayed the start of the England innings, but there was no loss of overs. | notes = }} 3rd ODI | score1 = | score2 = | team2 = | runs1 = | wickets1 = | runs2 = | wickets2 = | result = Match abandoned without a ball bowled | report = Scorecard | venue = Edgbaston, Birmingham | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Rob Bailey (Eng) | motm = | toss = No toss. | rain = Rain prevented play. | notes = The lack of a result ensures that Australia retain the no. 1 spot in the ICC's World ODI Rankings }} 4th ODI | score1 = 200/9 (50 overs) | score2 = 201/2 (47.5 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = David Hussey 70 (73) | wickets1 = Steven Finn 4/37 (10 overs) | runs2 = Ian Bell 69 (94) | wickets2 = Clint McKay 2/29 (10 overs) | result = England won by 8 wickets | report = Scorecard | venue = Durham ICG, Chester-le-Street | umpires = Marais Erasmus (SA) and Nigel Llong (Eng) | motm = Steven Finn (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = | notes = }} 5th ODI | score1 = 145/7 (32 overs) | score2 = 138/3 (27.1 overs) | team2 = | runs1 = George Bailey 46* (41) | wickets1 = Ravi Bopara 2/8 (4 overs) | runs2 = Alastair Cook 58 (78) | wickets2 = Michael Clarke 1/14 (3 overs) | result = England won by 7 wickets (D/L) | report = Scorecard | venue = Old Trafford, Manchester | umpires = Aleem Dar (Pak) and Ian Gould (Eng) | motm = Ravi Bopara (Eng) | toss = England won the toss and elected to field. | rain = Rain delayed the start of the match until 17:30, reducing the match to 32 overs per side. Further rain reduced the England innings to 29 overs, with a target of 138 runs. | notes = }} 2012 2012 Category:International cricket competitions in 2012